Georg's Surprise, When two worlds meet
by maxandelsa
Summary: Georg leads Maria to a surprise by some unexpected means
1. Awakenings

'when two worlds meet' is the result of indeed, the meeting of two people.   
We met on the amazing "Sound of Music forum" and we had lots of fun discussing every little detail So we decided to write our first fanfic together.  
We had great fun doing it and we hope you'll enjoy it just like we have.  
We already completed this story but we decided to post it one chapter at a time, so you'll stay interested :)   
Please leave lots of reviews, it makes us better writers and we might get stimulated to write more.  
We come from the Netherlands so forgive us any spelling errors, we did the best we could!  
  
The story fits in between the kiss in the Gazebo and the wedding.  
  
Disclaimers : We don't own "The Sound of Music" nor its characters. All is property of 20th Century Fox.  
No infringement is intended and we are not making any money on this. And thanks to whoever  
thought up this disclaimer, we hope it's a good one.  
  
------------  
  
**Awakenings**  
  
Maria woke up from a peaceful slumber. She listened to the birds singing outside, cherishing the feeling of the morning sun that lid her face. She felt very thankful for everything the day would bring her. Only two days ago the world wasn't such a happy place. She had returned from the abbey and found out that the love of her life was engaged to be married to another woman.  
  
"But he didn't marry her" she smiled to herself.  
  
In stead, he had declared his love for her, Maria still couldn't believe it and yet it seemed so true. And Georg also had changed so much, actually they both felt like teenagers again. Last night Georg had escorted her to her bedroom and saying 'goodnight' had proved to be a little difficult, she still remembered every little detail.  
  
When they reached her bedroom door he planted a kiss on her forehead and Maria closed her eyes.  
  
He whispered: "goodnight, Maria".  
  
She smiled at him: "goodnight Georg".  
  
She turned around to open her door but suddenly she felt his arms around her waist. She laughed softly but didn't protest. He kissed her neck very tender and the unexpected feeling of his breath against her bare skin made her knees buckle. Goosebumps were all over her body. He kissed her earlobe and a groan escaped from her lips.  
  
He said in a low voice: "sleep tight darling".  
  
When she tried to answer him her voice sounded just as hoarse: "sweet dreams love".  
  
She turned around again and she felt his hands sliding over her waist. He pulled her against him and kissed her so passionately, something she hadn't experienced with him before. Sure, the kiss at the gazebo was very tender but this one was a little different.  
  
When they parted for breath he murmured: "you know, I really....".  
  
She interrupted him with a smile: "have to go ?".  
  
They laughed together and it was very difficult to stay quiet because of the children sleeping in the rooms nearby.  
  
"How did you know...?", Georg asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Maria just smiled at him and her eyes were filled with pleasure. She loved to tease him and felt very cheerful that he responded on everything that she did, or said.  
  
He sighed deeply: "well, goodnight Maria" and released her.  
  
He took a few steps backwards and she giggled: "pleasant night...reverend Captain"  
  
He ran back to her and groaned: "oooh, you rascal". They lost themselves in another wonderful kiss.  
  
And when she finally closed the door, she had listened behind it to hear if she could hear Georg actually walking away to his own room.  
  
"But he hadn't", she thought, because in fact he had been standing outside her room to hear if she would really go to bed.  
  
And when he didn't hear anything he had suddenly shouted : "you know, leaning against the door isn't a comfortable place to sleep".  
  
And then they both had started laughing. She smiled again reliving those events.  
  
"Come now, lazy girl" she kicked her blanket away and energetic she jumped out of bed.  
  
She kneeled down and muttered her morning prayer:" Dear God, thank you for another wonderful day. God bless this household I'm lucky to be a part of. In the name of the Father, the Son, the Holy Ghost, Amen."  
  
Quickly she took her shower and enjoyed the water that refreshed her body and mind. She wondered why the children hadn't awaken her. Ever since Georg had told them that they were engaged they couldn't seem to leave her alone. Especially the little ones couldn't stop hugging her. They were so happy to have Maria as their new mother that they clung to her like they never had before. She got dressed and opened her bedroom door, ready to meet the children. She looked in the nursery.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Did I oversleep?", she wondered when she descended the stairs. She looked at the clock but it wasn't later than usual. She walked into the dining room.  
  
It was completely empty. She turned around to look for Frau Schmidt when her eye was drawn to the table. On the center of the table was a red rose, with an envelope attached to it which said "Maria". Curiously she opened the envelope and in Georg's familiar handwriting she read his message:  
  
_"My darling Maria,  
  
I hope you have slept well! You wonder where everybody is, don't you?   
Well, to find out you have to go to the main door.   
Another message is waiting for you there.  
  
Georg."_  
  
"What's this all about?", Maria wondered and smiling she rushed to the main door.  
  
While looking around to see if she could find anyone from the staff, but she was all alone. She opened the door and found another rose, taped against the wood with another letter. She opened it:  
  
_"Hello sweetheart,  
  
You are very curious now, I know. But you'll have to be a little patient.  
Look to your left. There's a bike standing there.  
Take it and peddle towards the gate.  
To be continued...  
  
Georg"_  
  
Maria glanced around her and saw, indeed, a black bike parked against a tree. She walked towards it and got on it. She didn't understand what he was up to but she was really eager to find out. 


	2. A Telegram

**A telegram**  
  
She started peddling towards the gates, but soon she found out it wasn't an easy thing to do because of all the gravel. Smilingly she remembered how she almost tripped over on her way to the front door that morning when she first came to this house. So she stepped down from the bike and started to walk to the gate pushing the bike beside her.  
  
"Well Georg really didn't meant to have me fall down from the bike and break a leg or something. With nobody in the house, I could be laying here all day", she thought a bit angry.  
  
After a few more paces she reached the gates.  
  
"Now what ?", she thought, "open the gate ? or wait here ? The note didn't say anything about what I should do next".  
  
She waited a little longer, looking back at the house, then from left to right all around the front garden. "Nothing", she thought, "nobody in view, no note, just nothing..."  
  
For an instant she considered the possibility that the children were playing a trick on her. She felt a little shocked, but dismissed the thought rightaway.  
  
"No, the children had been so nice to her lately, they wouldn't even think about such a thing. And besides could the children have written those nice notes ?", she thought,"Liesl might perhaps... No! It must have been Georg. Now what is he up to ?".  
  
Finally she was tired of waiting any longer.  
  
Maria pulled open the gate, pushed her bike out and after closing the gate again she looked up and down the street.  
  
At that moment she saw someone peddling on a bike in the distance, the person was waving one hand violently, as if beckoning her to wait, while trying to keep the bike on the road with the other hand. She couldn't see who it was, but when the person came closer she saw it was a boy. After a few minutes he came within hearing distance and she heard him shout :  
  
"Fraulein, fraulein, please wait!".  
  
"What is this all about ?", she thought and she waited with growing curiousity.  
  
When the boy reached her he was panting with exhaustion, it seemed he had been driving real fast in order to catch up with her.  
  
"Are ... are you... are you fraulein Maria ?", the boy managed to ask between a few gasps. "Yes, that's me.", Maria replied, "and you are... ?".  
  
"I am Rolf", the boy introduced himself, "..... the delivery boy."  
  
"Ah", Maria said thoughtful, "why did you want me to wait ?"  
  
"I have a telegram for you, Fraulein.", Rolf answered and he handed her an envelope.  
  
"Thank you", Maria replied and turning a little away from Rolf she opened the envelope wondering what to expect next. Then she started to read the telegram, it said :  
  
_"My love STOP sorry about all this waiting STOP please ride to the abbey sister M has something for you STOP don't worry about the children they are with Max STOP And keep that delivery boy away from the house STOP Love Georg end"_  
  
With a puzzled look she glanced up while pushing the telegram back into the envelope.  
  
"Sister M ?... M ??.... could that be sister Margaretta ?", Maria tried to reason, "Now what has sister Margaretta got to do with all of this ?".  
  
Then she watched into the direction where Rolf was still standing. She saw him standing bent towards the gate, almost pressing his face against it and with each hand grabbing a bar left and right of his face. He was glancing towards the house, his eyes wandering from window to window. Maria couldn't help to smile a little when she saw him standing there. She remembered Liesl's strange behavior at the dinner table that first night she arrived at this house and how Liesl couldn't lie to her when she climbed, all wet and dirty, into the gouvernesses bedroom during the thunderstorm. Then remembering Georg's strange last words she had just read in the telegram she said in a kindly soft voice : "Rolf ?".  
  
The boy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her calling him and startled he glanced towards Maria.  
  
"YYYes?", he muttered.  
  
"Rolf, Liesl is out today, so you better get back to work.", she said kindly.  
  
She almost could not keep herself from laughing when she saw that Rolf started to look down at his shoes real hard.  
  
"Now go on ! Liesl won't be away forever", she said smiling to him.  
  
And looking shy Rolf grabbed his bike and started peddling in a direction away from town.  
  
"Well I haven't got the faintest idea why Georg wants me to go to the abbey and see sister Margaretta", she thought, "what will the other sisters think when they see me return once again ? Sister Berthe must really think she will never get rid of me."  
  
With that last thought in mind she started to smile a little more and then she mounted her bike and started peddling towards town.  
  
It was a wonderful nice morning, riding a bike made her feel happy and she started humming : "... I know that I will hear ... heard before ...... my heart will be blessed ... of music..."  
  
When she finally reached the city she saw people busying themselves with shopping, cleaning windows, sweeping the streets, everybody seemed cheerful this morning. She drove through the town and passed the place where in a few months time the Salzburg Festival would be held. Just when she drove past the entrance she noticed that Max and the children were entering the theatre.  
  
"How nice of Max to show the children the theatre.", she thought, "shall I stop and say good morning ?".  
  
She almost hit the breaks when a sudden thought struck her mind :  
  
"Would Georg know about this ? It really is a shame he will not let the children sing in public, Max has right, they really do have very nice singing voices. Not to mention Georg's own voice... oowwh when I remember how he sang 'Edelweiss' ...."  
  
She started peddling a bit faster and decided not to tell she had seen the children entering the theatre until she knew for sure Georg had approved of it. She reached the slope that lead towards the abbey and she dismounted her bike, it was much to steep to peddle up there. While she pushed her bike up the slope she started wondering again about this strange morning. Deep in thought she passed by a carriage apparently waiting for someone.  
  
"Goodmorning Fraulein", she heard the coachman greeting her.  
  
"Goodmorning", she muttered back, still deep in thought, and kept going on pushing her bike up the slope. "What will I say when I reach the abbey gates and ring the bell? Here I am ... again ??? Will sister Margaretta really know about all these strange doings this morning ? Well, I just have to wait and see, like the Reverend Mother always says: follow every byway."  
  
And with that thought she stood in front of the abbey gates. 


	3. There is something in the air

**There is something in the air**  
  
Just when she reached for the bell she noticed something was hanging on the rope. A small white flower.  
  
"Edelweiss" she grinned.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, half and half expecting to see Georg there. But all she saw was a mailman, nodding at her gently. She pulled the bell, feeling a little awkward to visit the abbey unannounced. She waited patiently at the door. Soon she saw Sister Margaretta approaching the gates. She smiled at her and Maria calmed down a bit.  
  
"Good morning sister", she said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Maria, so nice to see you again" sister Margaretta nodded and while opening the gate she asked softly,  
  
"Are you happy Maria? Did you find your dream?"  
  
"Uhm yes", Maria answered and felt that she was blushing.  
  
Admitting her engagement to the elder nun made her feel a little nervous. Somewhere she was afraid to be judged. But when Maria looked up at her she saw Sister Margaretta with her familiar warm smile looking at her.  
  
"Yes Sister, I can't imagine where I'd rather be than with Georg and the children", Maria admitted.  
  
"God bless you Maria, the Lord showed you a wonderful path to follow. So...what can I do for you? Do you wish to see the Reverend Mother?"  
  
Maria didn't know what to say: "well...you know...Georg send me a telegram and..."  
  
"And?", Margaretta inquired.  
  
"Well, here it is."  
  
Maria handed over the telegram. Sister Margaretta read the note and looked up a little confused.  
  
"Well, this is odd. This morning something was delivered here and I didn't know what to do with it. Wait here, I'll get it for you."  
  
She walked away from the gate, leaving Maria even more confused. She looked around and thought what a strange sensation it was to be back at the place that she left only 2 days ago. Already she felt like she didn't belong here anymore. That evening in the gazebo turned her whole world upside down. She thought back of that wonderful feeling she got when Georg kissed her for the very first time. She wasn't able to speak anymore, she could only feel.  
  
"Here it is", Sister Margaretta disturbed her thoughts and she felt like being caught at having bad thoughts. Her cheeks reddened and sister Margaretta looked at her amused.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria, I didn't mean to scare you. But here is a package that came into the mailroom this morning. It has your name on it, see!"  
  
She handed Maria a small, brown package and indeed, on the envelope that was taped to it was written: "Maria".  
  
"Do you think I should open it?", Maria asked and she glanced at sister Margaretta who looked at her with what seemed a smile.  
  
"Well, I think you should read it. After all, it is addressed to you isn't it? I'm sorry Maria but I have to talk to a new postulant now. I'll let you out now".  
  
"Yes, of course" Maria muttered and walked back with her towards the gate.  
  
Sister Margaretta opened the gate and smiled at Maria: "I hope you'll come back soon Maria. Please keep me posted on what's new in your life. I'll pray for you!"  
  
Maria thanked her and walked away from the abbey. She found the nearest bench and mumbled:  
  
"Now, what have we got here?".  
  
She placed the package on her lap, opened the envelope and pulled out a white piece of paper:  
  
_"Hello darling,  
  
I was thinking about your favourite things and I figured I'd give you one of them. A brown paper package tied up with strings. So, here it is. When you open it you'll find some more directions. Patience darling, It'll be worth the trouble.  
  
Love, Georg."_  
  
She dropped down the letter and picked up the package again. It didn't feel heavy, carefully she shook it gentle, no, nothing was moving inside. She noticed the poststamp and saw it was posted yesterday.  
  
"Oh, well", she thought, "curiosity killed the cat."  
  
And with that she untied the string, she unwrapped the paper and then she saw a plain white box. There was nothing written on it, nothing to give her any clue what she could expect to find in it.  
  
"Well, in for a penny, in for a pound", she muttered and she opened the lit. "now what was that ?", she was astonished, "Georg's whistle ??, why in the world would Georg give me his whistle ?"  
  
Firmly she placed the box beside her on the bench and she stared straight ahead at the wall across the street. She just couldn't believe Georg had send her his whistle, surely he must know by now how she had hated it when he used that whistle on the children.  
  
"And he even tried to use it on me, for goodness sake", she felt angry again.  
  
For a second she started to doubt Georg's intentions towards her, but at the same time a wonderful thought started to emerge from deep inside. It grew stronger when she became more aware of it and almost with a gasp she realized that Georg must have given her his whistle "because he is never going to use it anymore", she said out loud with a smile.  
  
A little ashamed she glanced around to see if anyone had heard her, but there was no one in sight.  
  
Relieved she reached for the box again and started to investigate the contents more closely. There was the whistle with the string attached to it that Georg used to wear it around his neck.  
  
"Thank the Lord, he hadn't worn it lately", she thought.  
  
And then she noticed a little note attached to the string. She pulled it straight and it read :  
  
_"Blow this silly whistle".  
_  
"Blow this silly whistle ?", she thought, "Just blow the whistle, whatever for ?"  
  
"Well, I always longed for adventure", she said to herself, "so here we go".  
  
_"whieeeeeeeet"_, the whistle went.  
  
At the same moment she saw some movement starting on the slope, the carriage she had seen standing there when she pushed up her bike before came driving towards her. With a questioning face she looked up towards the coachman when the carriage stopped right in front of her.  
  
"You called Fraulein ?", the coachman asked.  
  
"No, I only blew the whistle, see?", she said showing the coachman the whistle she held in her hand.  
  
"Right, one moment please Fraulein", said the coachman and he climbed down the carriage and offered to help her into the carriage.  
  
She felt bewildered and a little scared, what was going to happen next ? She knew the coachman, because it was the same person who had driven her and the children through Salzburg many times when they were on outings. But still even though she had a feeling she could trust him, she didn't like all these strange things going on all morning.  
  
"What was Georg up to ?", she wondered not for the first time today.  
  
"Where are you taking me ?", she asked.  
  
"I have my orders Fraulein",  
  
The coachman tapped with the end of his coachwhip on a white envelope that was pinned to the fabric of the bench in front of her. She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.  
  
_"it's okay, just let him take you, Georg"_, the note read.  
  
Meanwhile the coachman had climbed up the carriage again and started to drive away. He started some small talk along the ride to make her feel at ease.  
  
"The children aren't with you today, Fraulein", she heard him say.  
  
"no, they are .. eh.. on an outing", she kept her tongue just in time.  
  
"I liked to ride the lot of you all around Salzburg when you where learning them how to sing.", he went on with the conversation and started humming, "so do la fa mi do re".  
  
She smiled hearing the coachman humming that familiar song, she really felt at ease now.  
  
"How's the Captain these days ? I saw him downtown yesterday, he looked very happy.", she suddenly heard him ask.  
  
Maria blushed, "oh...eh...he is fine I think".  
  
"well I should think so, with a fine governess like yourself in his household. The man needed a little fun if you ask me ", the coachman continued.  
  
"Now really!", Maria answered sharply, "you step way out of line, Sir".  
  
"I am awfully sorry Fraulein, I should have minded my own business", he started to apologize.  
  
With an uneasy feeling Maria started to observe the surroundings, blocking any further conversation. She recognized where they where going. All the time during the conversation the carriage had been going up and up the mountain, higher and higher.  
  
"This is my mountain...", she suddenly realized, "I have been here so often. How could Georg know...".  
  
At that moment the carriage stopped.  
  
"Sorry Fraulein, we can't go any further, you have to continue on foot from here", the coachman said.  
  
He helped her to climb out of the carriage and after a brief "Goodbye" he drove away leaving Maria all by herself.  
  
"Now what", she thought, "hmm, now what, seems to get to be my favourite words this morning".  
  
But she felt cheerful, she loved this mountain, she loved being outside in the sun, with all the birds singing, the trees standing tall and green, the view of the mountains all around her, the sound of the brook trip over stones...

"Oh, the brook!"

She ran over to the brook to watch it. She loved looking at the water, it was always in movement, but it never seemed to move the same way. Always little waves, or a twig or a fallen off leave drifting on the stream, nothing ever stood still.  
  
But then suddenly she noticed something in the water that did stood still, there was a sign placed in the brook. A little sign, with only a black arrow painted on it pointing up, as if to tell someone to go straight ahead.  
  
"Now who could have placed a sign on this remote place ?", she thought, "it must be Georg, he wants me to follow the sign".  
  
So she crossed the stream and walked in to the direction the arrow pointed. A little further she noticed another sign, stuck to a tree, and after a few paces she found another one laying in the grass.  
  
With this last sign she found herself in the open air again, a beautiful green meadow lay all around her and only half way the field she could see a single tree standing there. But what a strange sight it was. The tree seemed to be full with toy balloons, blue, white, red, even yellow balloons where swinging in the wind. Wondering she started to walk towards the tree, not knowing what to expect next.


	4. The Revelation

**The revelation**  
  
"Oh, what has he done?", she asked completely stunned, "he must have gone completely mad!"  
  
When she came closer she couldn't believe her eyes. A table was standing under the tree, accompanied by two chairs. It was beautiful decorated with shiny white plates, chrystal champagne glasses, silk napkins and a silver chandelier. She stood there for a moment, completely amazed by this wonderful sight.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a violin filled the air. She looked up and saw a musician appearing from behind the tree. She looked past the violin player, hoping to see Georg but the man seemed to be alone. She muttered,"What is.........", and then she froze.  
  
She recognized the tune, he played a familiar song.  
  
"Edelweiss", she thought. The man continued playing and Maria closed her eyes to enjoy this wonderful sound.  
  
While she was floating on the melody, suddenly a well-known voice whispered in her ear: "So, you finally made it huh?"  
  
She turned around and tears filled her eyes. Georg was standing there, dressed in casual clothes. His eyes sparkled when he saw her face.  
  
Maria muttered : "Georg! What have you d..."  
  
He pressed his finger on her lips and nodded at the musician. The music stopped and the man walked away. Georg removed his finger from Maria's lips and whispered:  
  
"Don't talk darling. You are more than welcome to yell at me when I'm finished, but I have something to say first."  
  
He stepped back and took her hands in his. Nervously he smiled:  
  
"I practiced all day on this, but now I am hardly able to speak". He took a deep breath:  
  
"Maria, before you arrived at the villa I was a heartbroken man. I didn't now how to live my life, didn't know how to love my children. I knew I wasn't happy but I thought I was doing just fair. I never expected more from life. But all that changed on that wonderful moment when I met you."  
  
He laughed softly and continued, "I didn't know what hit me. You brightened up my world, and turned it completely upside down at the same time. You made me realize that I hadn't been complete the last several years, and you brought music back into the house. I have mentioned already that I forgot all about it. Oh, that special day when we had that big argument, you opened my eyes. I'll cherish that forever. It made all the difference. I found my children again and that was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done to me. I thank you for that".  
  
Maria wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words. A big lump was in her throat and she felt that tears were welling up again. She smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. Gently he stroke her face and laughed:  
  
"So there I was, back with my children, feeling all grateful and happy. I remembered how to be a father again. But that wasn't everything that had changed, although I didn't recognize it straight away. I never, in my wildest dreams, saw it coming. I started to feel more for you than just gratitude and friendship. I discovered that Captain von Trapp, the big naval hero, was in love like a schoolboy! I didn't want to, believe me, but you were too irresistible."  
  
Maria blushed and he grinned at that sight, but a moment later his face became serious again:  
  
"I didn't dare to confront you with it, being afraid to scare you away. There were times when it was almost too difficult for me to handle, like the night that we danced together. And when you didn't show up for dinner I was so afraid that it was me who had scared you away. You can't believe how mad I was with myself."  
  
"But you didn't....", Maria tried to react but Georg interrupted her: "please let me finish. I want you to hear this, it's very important to me". He took a deep breath again.  
  
"I wanted to look you up, to ask you why you had left, but I was too afraid. I decided more than once to go to the abbey, but every time I changed my mind at the last moment. I actually went to the abbey one day you know, but at the gate I turned around. I have to admit, the children are more brave than I am, because when I failed the courage to really try to visit you at the abbey, they actually rang the bell and demanded to see you."

"They did?" she interrupted in surprise.

He laughed: "Yes, they were very determined to get you back."

His expression became serious again:

"I didn't want to take the risk that you were telling the truth in your note. What if I was wrong? What if you really missed the abbey? I couldn't tell you, it would be wrong. In my misery I made the wrong decision: I planned to marry someone else."

For a moment, he stopped talking and glanced over her head into the distance. Maria looked down, reliving that horrible moment again.

After a moment Georg continued: "The moment I told the children about the engagement I knew I had made a mistake. I wanted to make them feel better because they were devestated after you left, but the news of Elsa becoming their new mother seemed only to disturb them even more. And the moment I saw you had come back, everything became clear to me. Right there, right then."

Maria glanced up at him smiling and he looked into her eyes for a second.

"You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you had returned. I hoped you had returned for me because you felt the same. And in the evening I tried to ask you, for I hoped you would confirm my hopes, and though you said you returned because of the children, I sensed that you meant much more than that."

He squeezed her hands and his voice sounded a little hoarse:

"I never thought I could be so lucky that someone like you could be in love with me too. But I knew I couldn't live my life without you, that I had to take my chances. So I decided to tell you the truth. To be completely honest at last. And it worked out for the best because here we are now."  
  
He smiled again and released her hands.  
  
"I know I asked you this question before, but I thought a woman like you deserves the best way possible."  
  
He gestured at the table: "So I decided to bring our two worlds together. The fancy, aristocratic table in the bright, beautiful meadow. And I wanted to ask you...."  
  
He kneeled down and he reached in his pocket. He opened a small velvet box and inside there was the most beautiful ring Maria had ever seen. Her heart poundered and her mouth felt completely dry. He looked deeply into her eyes:  
  
"Maria Augusta Kutschera, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?"

She trembled all over her body, her hands were shaking and her eyes were filled with tears:  
  
"Yes of course I'll marry you....I love you so much".  
  
He placed the ring on her finger and got up. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her very tender. She let her tears run free, she couldn't speak anymore. He couldn't and didn't want to do anything else but hold her.  
  
Gently, he pulled himself out of their embrace and placed his hands on her cheeks. With his thumbs he stroke her tears away and when she looked into his eyes she saw her feelings reflected in them. "You're shaking", he whispered and she laughed through her tears:  
  
"Well, can you blame me? I am still in shock!"  
  
"Well, I feel a little shaky too you know", he chuckled. "I'm so glad my plan worked, I wanted to surprise you like you've never been surprised before".  
  
"Well, you succeeded all right. I can't believe you did this for me! I never expected this when I woke up this morning."  
  
He took her hands again and kissed them gently.  
  
"I love it Georg, it's so beautiful!", she sighed looking at the beautiful diamant ring on her finger.  
  
"Good, that was my intention", he said and he stroke her hair, "Well, after all the hard work I put you through I think you deserve a good breakfast!"  
  
He led her towards the table and pulled out a chair for her. "Madame", he nodded and she sat down.


	5. The games people play

**The games people play**  
  
With growing astonishment she observed how Georg placed one dish after another on the table. One with boiled eggs, one with fresh bread, another with fruit, jam and many other things and then followed a jar of orange juice and a pot of tea.  
  
"Now, I didn't know you where such a good cook", Maria started.  
  
"I am full with hidden talents, you know", Georg chuckled, "but the truth is you can thank Frau Schmidt later, because she has been busy all morning preparing all kinds of nice things. Lucky you were such a sleepyhead".  
  
She looked up, but when she saw his laughing face, she started laughing too. "You silly", she managed to reply almost out of breath.  
  
It was a lovely breakfast there on the mountain and she really had started to get hungry on her way over there. So she really dug into eating as much as she could in honor of Frau Schmidt to manage to prepare such a lovely breakfast on this wonderful place.  
  
After breakfast they sat down on the grass a little away from the table and the tree and they enjoyed the sun shining nicely down on them. Georg sat beside her and she felt how he was stroking first her arm and later her back very gently. It felt so very nice.  
  
"I am so blessed", she thought, "that God put me on a path that led me to meet this man".  
  
She grinned and he looked up, surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I still can't believe all you have put me through this morning. Do you even realize what a journey I have made?"  
  
Maria shook her head in disbelief and he laughed:  
  
"Well, I can only imagine what you must have been thinking. Oh when I saw you climbing out of that carriage, the expression on your face was so funny! Clearly you didn't understand a thing of what was happening!"  
  
Maria looked at him in surprise:  
  
"You saw me? Where on earth were you standing? Oh, never mind that. You're here now."  
  
She snuggled against his shoulder and looked around, feeling totally at ease. And wandering her eyes over the tree and the breakfast table, in thought she wondered,  
  
"But we need a miracle to get all this down to the house again."  
  
"You are all the miracle I need, Maria", she heard Georg say.  
  
She jumped up at that, "had she been thinking aloud ? How much had he heard ?"  
  
"Anything wrong ?", George asked concerned.  
  
"Oh no, But... how ?", she muttered.  
  
"I followed your gaze Maria and I saw you where looking at all the things I brought up here, so I thought you might be thinking about how we get all this cleaned up", he said.  
  
"Yes, that was what I was thinking about", she replied relieved.  
  
"Well, I think we have to do the cleaning up ourselves. I gave Frau Schmidt off for the rest of the morning and Franz.. well let's not talk about Franz", Georg told her and she heard his voice change a little when he spoke of Franz.  
  
She started to walk towards the table, but then she heard Georg call,  
  
"there is no need to start cleaning up right away !"  
  
"But it is getting late and the children....", she replied.  
  
"The children are with Max remember ? They will be out all day. There is really no need to hurry.", Georg said.  
  
"Children... Max...yes...", and quickly changing subject, "when I was a little girl I loved to watch a magician. He used to pull a table cloth from underneath the dishes and things and they would all stay on the table... now what am I saying ?", she slapped her hand before her mouth.  
  
"You did ?", Georg exclaimed, "I saw that too. You know I even tried to do it once, with my mothers best china, boy was she mad at me."  
  
"I am sure she was", Maria said shyly still not believing she told him that. "But if he is going to be my husband, sooner or later I have to tell him all kinds of things about me and my past", she thought suddenly realizing how little Georg actually knew about her and .... she about him.  
  
"I would like to try it again", she heard Georg say in a bit childish voice.  
  
"What ?", she asked surprised.  
  
"Well, you know, that trick with the tablecloth", he explained.  
  
"You do ?", she replied with her eyes wide open in surprise.  
  
"Or would you ....?", he asked with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"But really!", she replied.  
  
"Ohh, you really want to... I can see it in your eyes ", Georg said half laughing.  
  
"But the china ...", she muttered.  
  
"No worries about that", Georg replied, "There is lots and lots of it where that came from".  
  
"But this is silly", she tried again,  
  
"Just do it for the fun of it", Georg tried to encourage her.  
  
"Well, I never done anything like this before.", she said.  
  
"Well, you had never been a governess before either", Georg replied promptly.  
  
"Yes.... well all right, I'll try it", she gave in and walked towards the table. Georg followed her and stopped a few paces away from the table. Maria grabbed one end of the tablecloth firmly. "Sure ?", she asked Georg for the last time.  
  
"Go on", he nodded.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing", and with that she pulled the tablecloth. But she pulled it much to hard and so all the cups, dishes, plates, forks and knives flew through the air and landed all around her. Maria stood in the middle of all the mess still holding the tablecloth in one hand and with a very disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Hurray, hurray. Bravo!", she saw Georg clap his hands at a safe distance.  
  
"oh you !!", she ran towards him with the tablecloth fluttering behind her. He started to run too and she chased him around the field until finally she caught up with him and tripped him over.  
  
"You tricked me into it !", she shouted, while climbing on his chest.  
  
"Yes, I did", he replied with a wink still laughing.  
  
She was on top of him now, tickling his stomach with one hand and with the other she tried to defend herself from his grabbing hands. She felt that she was going to loose the struggle so in a desperate attempt to distract him, she leaned over, pulled out a pile of loose grass and threw it all over him. He coughed and laughed and she continued her playful attack. He tried to stop her but she didn't give in though and giggled when he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
When she tried to tickle him under his arms, he reached out, grabbed her wrists and in a sudden movement he rolled her over. The grass tumbled from his body to hers and he smiled when he saw her hair covered in grass. He held her arms above her head and grinned by the stunned expression on her face.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do now?" he teased.  
  
She tried to escape from his firm grip but he punished her by taking her wrists in one hand and tickling her waist with the other. She screamed and laughed, kicking with her legs. He stopped when she asked him out of breath:  
  
"No, Georg please, stop it!'  
  
He released her and rolled away from her.  
  
"Look at you !", he smiled, "there is grass all over you. Let's see what we can do about that. Hold still."  
  
She looked at him wondering what he was up to.  
  
Gently he started to bent over her,

"Now, there is grass over here"

Softly he blew away the grass from her ankle. Maria felt a shiver running through her spine. she tried to lay still but the feeling of his warm breath made her tremble all over.

"And here..."

He blew over one of here wrists. He felt her body react on his actions and he enjoyed every second of it. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but the expression on her face told him the exact opposite.

"And on the other one too...", she tried to help him to continue and lifted her hand to his mouth.

"Ah, yes...... and actually it is all over your dress too", he whispered.

"Never mind about the dress", she giggled, "there is grass tickling in my neck."

He grinned when he saw the glow in her eyes. He was a little surprised by the enthusiasm with which she responded to his caresses. He had expected her to be shy but he liked the way she reacted to him.

"Well we can't have that, now can we ?"

Softly he blew away the grass from her neck. The second he did that a moan escaped from her throat. Something was happening deep down her body and the feeling was so new and exciting, she closed her eyes to enjoy it the fullest.

He looked at her and tried to control himself. He didn't plan to put them in this position but it felt so natural and wonderful. He didn't want to push her so he laughed and stared at her.

"Can you feel any grass tickling anywhere else ?", he asked after a while.

"I think maybe just about here", she pointed to her forehead.

There was no grass on her forehead, but playing along he said, "ow, yes, I can see that", and gently he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Her cheeks reddened when she looked in his eyes.  
  
"and here..... ?"

she pointed to her cheek.  
  
She enjoyed the feeling of butterflies running through her stomach. He looked at her and smiled:  
  
"I prefer this over tickling any day."  
  
"Oh, I just can't help myself", she said pushing her hands up his chest and his shoulders, moving her head closer towards him,  
  
"I love you.".  
  
"And I love you too", Georg whispered in her ear.  
  
He placed his arms, his wonderful strong, caring arms around her and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you", she whispered again and almost drowning into his deep blue eyes she grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it over them to cover them both. They locked the world outside for a while, and that moment in the green meadow would be a moment to treasure for the rest of their lives.


End file.
